120766-new-player-issues-and-suggestions
Content ---- ---- some comments | |} ---- If housing isn't fun for you, just buy the four things you need to buy to top off your XP bonus and ignore it thereafter. Those few items that grant you the large rest XP bonus are the only things you really need to have on your alt's plot. All of your characters are rommates of one another, so if you want to use some useful amenity that's expensive or tedious to acquire, you can pop over to your main character's plot and use them. EDIT: I'll grant you that you've got to get all the things twice if you play both factions, but a lifetime total of two times isn't bad! | |} ---- On those comments: Wildstar isn't lacking players necessarily. That's just because it's a new IP, a new game, and it needs time to build word-of-mouth publicity. It doesn't get the luxury of people playing it because it's a Star Wars game. They might be able to come down on the box price some, but remember that money is still revenue being lost that they may not "have" to. Either way, right now, they would benefit most in the population department from a little good PR from us players more than anything else right now. I actually make it a personal point to come out and help new players with group quests and getting them plugged into the zone. If you're not monitoring zone chat, you might miss me, but I've been pretty active in that, as have many members of my guild. We actually try our best to help out new players because it's turned out to be a great recruitment strategy. I can only apologize if you haven't been a recipient of that, but there's only so much we can do. Most players have their own things to do in the game, they aren't necessarily in leveling zones, and I don't feel its right to blame them for not heading out to Celestion to help out on a daily basis. If you're interested, my guild has about 100 characters and about 10-12 online most nights. That's not because it's full of inactive players, it's because it has a lot of alts. Some of my guildmates have eight or nine alts, some of which haven't been played lately. If you want to join a global channel, /chjoin the LFG/LFM channel in your area. They're player run channels, and they are global, if that's your thing. That's really not Wildstar's thing. They had global channels, and they got rid of them for a very specific reason during beta. The remaining global channels are the PVP and Advice channels, if you really want to talk globally to people in those. It's trite but true, you don't need more than one person to troll a global channel to *cupcake* off a lot of players. It's better to opt into a global chat channel than to default one open for the entire game and have people manually leave it. The naming convention came up when the megaservers were introduced. I've previously mentioned auto-complete in name fields to contacts, neighbors, and guildmates, and also a sort of speed-dial (a code that automatically means that person), but those might be a while in coming. | |} ---- ---- I'm pretty sure Advice is global. At least I was talking to someone who said they were in Celestion on it when I was in Thayd. Maybe they already did what you're suggesting? Or maybe he was actually in Thayd? He was a new player, but that's why I thought Advice was global. | |} ---- Could be. I don't see a lot of /a traffic so I assumed it was locked too. | |} ---- We can test it next time we're on! | |} ---- ---- I'm gonna go ahead and say I'd prefer a "no" on this one...as one of many, many housing addicts, I dont think I have ENOUGH houses! Also, what server are you on? If you're on Entity, I may have to call you out on what times you play. I play at various times throughout the day and the afternoons into late night are when it gets busiest, but I've seen many new players and returning players lately all throughout the zones. I've seen them grouping up to help each other, find guilds to play with and learn from, etc. Also on Entity, there is a LFG channel that you can do that is global and there's usually a lot of people in there who are looking to run something (normal and vet) or who need help and get it there. The people who started the LFG channel are online and spreading their Ads quite often just so that new people like yourself can see it and join it and not feel alone. You also have a decent amount of player like Vic who are out doing good in the world because theyre either A. Superheros, B. Showing a good recruitment face or C. Just nice people! Sure, searching forums aren't what some people like to do when it comes to guild searches, but sometimes its what you might have to do if you dont want to go through more inactive guilds. Some guilds are very active on here, or on twitter, and have their own websites. Some guilds advertise often in game. I remember WoW had that guild search feature, but I didn't really like it. I'm not saying it was a bad thing, and I'm sure most people really liked it, but half the guilds didn't keep their info on there up to date. Many never even checked their requests tab. Maybe WS could do it better, I dunno. For the internal Voice Chat thing, I'd rather a "no" on that. I've never had a positive experience with that when it's just part of the game. There's always someone on there talking poo and whining, etc. If I use a voice chat server, I always go to my guild's. For the people who say you MUST have a voice chat to run with them, they pretty much always have one ready to use. Most guilds seem to, too. Oh! And for the clunky UI, I hate the default UI/HuD, too, so I use addons. I'd sugget checking out KuronaFrames or PotatoUI. I used Potato for a long time, but KuronaFrames is -very- easy to adjust, move around, resize, etc. There are a -lot- of really neat addons for this game! If you -are- on Entity and an Exile, here are a few guilds I know of that are fairly active people-wise and help-wise... Remnants of Hope Black Dagger Society The Crimson Cross Lords of the Dead Those are just the ones I pay attention to. With all the new Warhound people here, we've gained many new guilds, too! | |} ---- Not to mention you'd cut the architects source of income down if all the decor items were account bound. | |} ---- "Alpha assualt, this is HQ, what is your situation?" | |} ---- I'll give you that if the box price was lower we might see an influx of new players... everything else here is a trivial, personal problem caused by the way you are (or are not) playing the game. Global channels exist. If you need help leveling, you're already in trouble. There are plenty of guilds with full, active rosters, I recommend joining one of them rather than one of the many stubborn guilds that don't understand that they're hurting the game; not a Carbine/WildStar issue, the blame lies entirely with the players here. Other than lowering the box price, I really don't see what can be done that already hasn't been done to address your concerns. | |} ---- | |} ---- Box price is lower. It's only $39.99 for the standard edition now. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't see this as a big issue, just join a guild that has a Vent/TS/Mumble server? Will be "fixed" in Drop 4! Typing in a name will bring a list of "possible" names from people you chatted with previously or from your friends/circle list This might help you? http://www.curse.com/ws-addons/wildstar/220306-aligner It already is. Your alts are automatically added as roommates. Acquire bags | |} ---- Not sure if this can apply around the world, but you can even shop around online stores. For example in the UK, you can buy the standard addition of WS for just under £5. | |} ---- what an ignorant kind of view. If all was simply my personal view, and no one else would see things same way as I have stated, I had no need to write it down in the forum. The view of veteran players, is differs very much from that of new players. During my search for guilds, trying to contact players online, to find groups, to get an guild invitation, I was often contacted by newbie players in the same situtation. After they unsuccessfully tried to LFG, they were searching for a guild invitation from an active guild, to get help in leveling and running low level dungeons. Guild invitations came, but still it was hard to get a group of 5 to run dungeons, because too less members online or to less interest in doing low level content. Even returning L50 had problems to find contacts. Generally responds to chat questions were very low. Global channels ? How to find, if you are not a veteran, that already knows everything ? And the global channels that someone recommended, were as dead as all the channels from the chat channel list. May be, EU servers are less populated than NA servers. | |} ---- Something that a lot of people also need to keep in mind: The average player of MMORPG games is no longer the 14y old that has a lot of vacation and free days. Most people playing these games are either high-school/university students or people with a full-time job and family lives. This means that general activity during the day is a lot lower compared to evenings. Especially in a game like WildStar where the average population is considerably lower compared to World of Warcraft or Final Fantasy Online. | |} ---- To expand on this - Players who started playing MMOs when they started to become popular 10+ years ago will have the most experience and in my opinion are more tolerant (well mostly), as they have been there and done that and....well....have more maturity (again....mostly) These players (like myself) are no longer teenagers and now have full time jobs which don't always stop at 9-5 and families to take care of. For example, I was sent to Sweden randomly for work so I can't even log on till Friday :( If you're logging on in the morning or the early afternoon, there is a good chance the majority of the server population are just not logged in. | |} ---- And, for whatever reason, Wildstar seems to skew a lot older than even other MMORPGs. In WoW and FFXIV:ARR, The average player I met was in college, some younger, some older. Wildstar often "feels" populated with older people than even EVE Online, with probably a good 95% of my guild being in their late 20s or early 30s. I have a lot of members who are married, and quite a few with children. I have no really concrete idea why this is, but Wildstar is the first game I'm just assuming everyone is a 9-5 worker at 30 years old and I'm generally right. | |} ---- I think because Wildstar really at first peeked alot of the nostalgic interest in a lot of older MMO players who began playing MMOs between the EQ1 and early WoW "era". Also with the notion of the devs being to my understanding being a mix of former vanilla and BC WoW members it further grabbed people from that time period who miss those days. That mixed with the advertising that to some gave the impression it was meant for people who miss that time seemed to have brought a bunch who started or were playing 10+ years ago Most if not everyone I've encountered so far seems to have started during or before that time, with very few people who started in the genre recently. It is a very interesting thing though. | |} ---- In beta yes, betas are known to be filled with trolls and other people thats just in it to play a little and to mostly be a pita and a clown and these people never even intended to buy the game once its released. They are mostly all gone now and a global channel wouldnt be as bad at this point in game. Its what i miss also in game and have since it was released. I cant even bother to log on anymore and is having much more fun in EQ2's expansion where i get groups and bg's anytime of the day and people chat in general chat which is the global channel so when leveling alts it dont feel so damn lonely. Im having a blast in a game ive played since dec -04 and i wish i would get that feeling in this game since i really like it but its impossible for me to play atm in the current state and i get everything i want in a game in EQ2 so why play WS thats lacking so much. I agree with all of Op's ideas and i wish carbine listens to us who brought this up so many times. Ill log in the day these changes are in place. Think i have a day or two left on my CREDD then im out sadly since i had huge hopes for this game :( | |} ---- I think you're almost 100% right on that one! Just need more guest passes (and maybe permanent trials) to introduce a broader range of players to the game now *wink* | |} ---- Nothing stops you from creating your own circle or chat channel especially for that and get stuff organized. Not everything needs to be handed on a silver platter. This is people not wanting to put in effort to get things done. You have the tools to organise these things. | |} ---- As an alternative to global chat, I'd really would like to have the option to chose a specific zone and listen in on its zone chat, even if you are not there. That way you can e.g. be in Northern Wastes, doing your dailies, and still listen in on Grimvault to hear when people call out a Scorchwing or Lightspire raid and rush over, or you can be in your house, fiddling with your furniture, and still hear that someone calls out a "LFM Stormtalon" in Thayd... This could even be a radio item you place in your house, like the mailbox... | |} ---- Nothing stops you from turning it off if you dont like it. You have the option to stick to your zone chats if thats what you prefer while we who would want a global channel can use it if we prefer that. What would you say if you had to create a zone chat for every zone cause there was none to start with in game? Then have to announce it everywhere so a few peeps will join? Yea, not my idea of fun and what i wanna do in game. I want a working community to easier find people and make it feel like its alive. Atm it doesnt, at all... Having everyone hang around in cities talking in zone chat is not my idea of a healty population in game. | |} ---- LMAO when did I say you were the only one with this issue? You are the one who is either unaware or choosing to ignore the tools you have at your disposal. Then, you come on here to whine about it, get help and suggestions, and choose to ignore all of that.. and I'm the ignorant one. Lower level dungeons are absolutely a problem spot. Minimal xp, minimal gear, lots of time wasted. Carbine definitely needs to make these more enticing. But, outside of that, every problem you bring up here already has a solution. I'm sorry that your overlooking them has made me so ignorant. | |} ---- There is a reason most, if not all, MMOs are shying away from a global chat system. And on the contrary to what you said, nothing is stopping you from join a player-made global channel that has specific purposes. | |} ----